Forever, Like you said
by kmbodfish
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella in NM,She realizes that the cullen's arent the only vamps she knows.She goes to the Denalis in hope of them turning her to be with edward again.Secrets are kept and surprises ensue.Once Bellas a vamp shell battle victoria herself.
1. Realization

**Authors Note: I do not own twilight or any of its characters or plots. Stephanie Meyer does.**

Bella POV:

It's been 4 months since Edward and his family left me. I still cant breath, eat or sleep right. I miss him so much. He was my life and my future. Now what am I supposed to do in a world where my soul mate doesn't exist? How am I to find love again? Will I ever forget Edward and his family? I knew that wasn't possible. I would never forget him and maybe one day I would see them again. That was what was holding me together these days, that one hope.

"Bella, hunny?" Charlie called from downstairs. He was so worried about me and having to look into my depthless eyes everyday made it worse.

"Yes?" I rasped after a night of crying myself to sleep.

"I'm going fishing with Harry. Would you like to come?" He asked wary.

"No thanks dad, I have laundry to do and it's a nice day today, I think ill go outside and read a book." I replied not letting him know all the details.

"Alright, but if you need anything don't hesitate to call." He said getting his fishing gear from under the stairs. I sighed and began to go into the motions of getting ready for another day without Edward. I grabbed an out fit from my closet and walked over to my window. I kept it open every night hoping that one night he would come through my window and take me back. I closed it every morning before taking a shower. I padded out my bedroom and into the one bathroom in the house. The warm water was soothing and allowed me to think clearly. I thought about what exactly I was going to do today. Then it struck me. The Cullen's weren't the only vampires I knew. There was the Denali clan but they have only heard about me once or twice. They knew my name and that I was Edwards love interest and how my blood sang for him. Maybe that was enough information to get them to listen to me. I smiled at this revelation. I've never been this happy since Edward left. I cringed at the memory. I now wanted to go to the Denali's ask to change me.

They were also vegetarians like the Cullen's so I didn't have to worry too much about being killed before making my proposal. At least if I was killed I would have to live in suffering anymore with false hope of Edward and his family returning. Maybe if they turned me, then Edward would find out one day and take me back now that I wouldn't be boring or breakable. I sighed in happiness at the idea. Then images of Jacob, Renee, Charlie, and all my friends from school like Angela came flooding into my head. I cringed again. I would never be able to see them again. Was it worth it? Yes. There was no doubt about it. Edward was everything to me. Leaving them would hurt though. I sighed again. I finished rinsing my hair and stepped out of the shower reaching for my towel and wrapping it around. I walked back to my room and grabbed the clothes off my bed and pulled them on. I was wearing dark blue jeans and a plain light green stretch-cotton t-shirt. I giggled at the memory of Alice hating to see my in stretch-cotton my automatically pushed that memory back. It would only cause more pain then needed. I relaxed a little when I realized there was some real hope to seeing her again if I did go to the Denali clan. Then I realized what would I tell them when I got there? I couldn't just come out of nowhere and demand they change me. I had to think this through carefully. High School was coming to an end this week. In exactly 4 days to be precise. I had paid no attention to this information until now. I hadn't realized that my graduation had really come this fast. I gasped as this realization had hit me. Only four days until I walk across the gym floor and receive my diploma, until I say goodbye to Charlie to go to the University of Washington, until I go to Alaska to ask the Denali clan to change me. Instead of going to college I would go to Alaska. Charlie and everyone else would think I was going to college, 4-years of it. Jacob couldn't know what I was doing until it was already done. A tear slipped from my eye and down my cheek. I hated hurting Jake. He was my best friend. I promised myself right there, I would call him when I had the chance and explain until then he would have to know as much as Charlie otherwise he would follow me all the way to Alaska and things would not go the way I planned them to go. I could have my best friend dieing for me to protect my soul when I wanted to give it up to live and eternity with my soul mate whether or not I thought he wanted me. He had to want me though.

There had to be a different reason for him to leave me the way he did. He couldn't have told me he loved me all those times and then turn around and say he didn't want me. Could he? I stopped my thoughts dead in their tracks. If I thought about all the negative things I would never get myself to go to Alaska. Four days. I can last that long. At least I hope I can. Edward and Carlisle talked as if the vampire, Tanya was the leader. So I would go to Tanya and speak to her but how would I go about this. I would go about it telling the truth. I would tell her everything and then ask her to trust me and not to say anything to any of the Cullen's and if she had to mention me to them, then she would think of another name for me besides Bella. I smiled at me revelation. Their clan was pulled together by love also, like the Cullen's so maybe this wouldn't be so hard I hoped. I would need money for a plane ticket and some clothes. Alaska is very cold this time of year but I hope I wouldn't have to worry about my human needs for long. Since I won't be going to college I can use the money for what I really need. I really need it to get my way back to Edward and his family. I sighed. I better spend my days with Jacob while I'm still human. Just then my cell phone buzzed. I jumped at the sound.

"Uhm..Hello?" I answered startled.

"Bella!" I heard Jacob scream in excitement into the earpiece.

"Yes?" I asked worried.

"Come down to La push, everyone is coming over to the cliff diving site to have a bon fire." He invited.

"I know you'll be going away in four days so I want to spend every minute I can with you before you leave." He whispered.

"Huh.. oh uhm. Yeah college. Sucks. Sure, ill come over. See you in a few." I stumbled over my words. He had said those 'four days' as I was thinking of the Denali clan changing me and how it would be afterwards. I heard him chuckle on the line before replying.

"Same old bella, stumbling over her words. Do you want me to come pick you up? You should grab a sleeping bag and bring a couple of packs of hotdogs with you. It might turn into a sleepover." He chuckled.

"Sure sure. Sounds fun. Ill tell Charlie. See you in a few Jake." I giggled out.

"See you bella." He said before I heard the line go dead. I felt in a better mood then I had in days. I could fell my lungs actually feel the air for once. I sighed in contentment. I shoved the phone back in my pocket and headed to my closet and grabbed the feather-down sleeping bag from up top and a jacket and headed out to my truck to put them in there. I ran back inside the house and decided to tell Charlie of my plans. I already knew he would say yes and 'stay out as late as you want'. He loved the idea of me spending time with Jacob. It was mostly because ever since Edward left I haven't really talked to him as much as I used to but now that I've been hanging with Jake, he's realized a change in me. I also think it's because he's best friends with Jacob's dad, Billy. I dialed my dad's number and he answered after the fist ring. That reminded me of Edward. Whenever I called him he would always answer as soon as it rang. I whimpered at the memory. I've been thinking too much of them today and needed to stop.

"Bella?" Charlie asked on the other line, worry clearly in his voice.

"Hey, dad. Is it alright if I go to la push with Jake and Sam and everyone? Emily will be there, and their having a cookout but we might stay out late and just camp there tonight." I asked.

"Go ahead Bella." He chuckled. "Go have some fun kid." He advised.

"Thanks dad, I make you a dinner plate for you before I leave." I stated.

"Thanks bells, but Harry invited me over for dinner tonight, I was going to call you in awhile to see if you wanted to join but I guess you have other plans." He informed me.

"Oh ok dad, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning then." I replied.

"Sure thing." He chuckled again. "Oh bells?" He said reaching up two octaves hoping I hadn't hung up the phone yet.

"Yeah dad?" I asked concerned.

"Be careful and I love you." He said.

"Ok dad. Love you to." I replied before hanging up.

I looked in the fridge for some hotdogs and grabbed 3 packs and grabbed 2 bags of potato chips and a liter of soda before heading towards the door. Four days. I chanted to myself before hopping into my truck. The weather was the same it had been since my first day I arrived here in forks, Rainy and cloudy and the occasional sunshine. Today was no different except for the constant low wind. Enough to blow my hair back. I put me car into reverse and headed towards La push.

When I got to La push I saw every werewolf I knew and Emily surrounding a huge fire. I parked my truck and Jacob walked towards me.

"Hey Bella! Did you bring everything?" He asked worried that id forgotten.

"Oh man! I forgot the hotdogs." I teased.

"What? Darn it." He gasped about losing a meal.

"Kidding Jake. No I got everything." I laughed. He then grabbed me up in a tight bear hug. I giggled.

"Cant…..Breath….Jake." I gasped for air.

"Oh sorry. Let me help." He said putting me down on my feet reaching for some of the stuff in the passenger seat in my truck. We walked over to the fire and Emily smiled welcoming me to the circle. We had this bond, Emily and I. It was 'we're wolf lovers and we don't care' type bond that held us together. I threw my sleeping bag with the other sleeping bags and went to sit by Jake who was sitting on the ground in front of a log.

"How do you feel about college, Bella?" Embry asked.

I hated this part. Lying to everyone I cared about.

"I'm excited in a way." I tried to keep to the truth as much as possible.

"No talking about school here. We come here to get away from it." Paul griped. I was thankful of him for the moment. He didn't really care for me because he knew if Edward and his family were to come back I could go to them without any explanation. I couldn't help it. They were my family. At least I wished they were and Edward was my soul mate. They knew how close that bond was because they had this thing in their own idea of soul mate and that was imprinting.

"What have you guys been up to, anything new?" I asked the group.

"No not really just listening to everyone's thoughts all the time." Quill complained.

Everyone chuckled. Quill hated the idea of having everyone know everything about everyone in the pack.

"Hey lets go cliff diving." Paul said excited standing up walking towards the cliff.

"Alright!" Embry and Quill yelled in unison. They both got up and followed Paul.

Sam kissed Emily on the cheek and followed suit. Jacob patted me knee and did the same which left just Emily and I. I got up and walked to sit by Emily. For the next 3 hours Emily and I talked about where we were at in life and what we planned in the future. Of course I had to lie some more. Great, if this goes on any further, by the end of the night, I'll be a professional liar I thought to myself. Then Jacob and the rest of them came to join Emily and me by the fire all the while shaking their hair and spraying us with sea water. Emily and I giggled and instinctively coward away from the cold and in the process fell backwards onto our backs off the log. We then busted out into hysterics while everyone else just looked at each other and shrugged. Jacob and Sam came over to help us back up onto the log we were sitting on.

"Thanks Jake." I said once I was done giggling.

"Friends are always there for you even when you're incoherent." He chuckled back.

I chuckled with him.

"I'm hungry, where's the food?" Embry asked.

"I brought some hotdogs, their over there." I pointed at the plastic bag filled with hot dogs and chips.

"Sam, babe, will you go get the hamburgers from the trunk of the car?" Emily asked Sam before kissing him on the cheek. I looked away. Any kinds of affection of love were too much for me these days.

"Sure." Sam said getting up and heading toward the car.

As Sam walked to the car everyone else was grabbing a sticking a spearing a hotdog. I giggled at the sight.

"What?" Jacob asked staring at me wondering why I was giggling.

"Oh, nothing just the sight of you guys spearing hotdogs and is just funny. Nothing really." I chuckled out my words.

"Not funny Bella." Jacob said sticking his hotdog into the fire with a pout on his face. I busted out into hysterics again.

"What is wrong with her?" Paul asked annoyed.

"I have no idea." Jacob replied to Paul with a smirk on his face.

I knew what was wrong with me. I was finally realizing what happiness was for the first time since Edward left. I knew in four days I would be just that much closer to seeing him again. I smiled at the thought of me being in his arms again and him wanting me. I slapped myself mentally. I needed to stop thinking about him until I was changed. I could withstand the pain more when I was stronger. The rest of the night went along with everyone taking turns and telling their favorite Quilette story. By the time everyone had a turn it was two in the morning.

"All that story.. 'yawn' telling has made me tired. I think I'm going to hit the dirt." Embry chuckled reaching for his sleeping bag.

"Me to." Quill did the same as Embry.

I reached for my sleeping bag then and laid it out next to the fire, as close as I could as long as no sparks would fly off the burn me. Sam and Emily were already lying down across the fire from me, Emily next to the fire and Sam on the outside to keep her warm. Embry was down at my feet and Quill was above my head. Paul was passed out on the log as was Jacob. I snuggled into my sleeping back.

"Goodnight." I whispered to anyone who hadn't fallen asleep yet.

"Goodnight bella." Emily whispered back. I smiled.

I heard more mumbled goodnights. As the night went on it began to get colder. I was dreaming I was in a freezer. What an odd dream, I thought. Then I felt pressure on top of me, then heat. I grasped onto the heat and pulled myself closer without thinking. I snuggled in and began to thaw out. After that I dreamt happy dreams of Edward. I didn't wake up or push them back tonight. I welcomed them.

**Thanks for giving my story a chance. I was thinking about this plot and decided to write it because I remember reading that bella reminds edward that hes not the only vampire she knows, but she was really thinking about alice and I thought about the Denali's and tghey could change her during newmoon. Leave me a review and tell me what you think. The moreI get the faster I'll post more chapters.:D**


	2. Planning

"Bella." I heard someone say. I couldn't tell who though. "Bella." It got louder. Then I felt someone tapping my knee.

"Mmmm…" I replied incoherently. Hoping whoever was saying my name would go away. Then I realized I wasn't alone. I remembered I was sleeping outside and opened my eyes to see Jake standing in front of me. Then something slipped into my mind. I remembered being cold last night then something warm came and I grasped onto it. Was that Jake? No it couldn't have been, He's standing in front of me and I still feel warm. I tried rolling over but that pressure was still there. I turned my head to see what it was and it was someone's arm. Paul's arm. I gasped. He hated me.

"Uhm….." Was all I could say.

"Paul! Wake up! Paul!" Jake yelled in Paul's ear.

"Shut up!" He mumbled wailing his arms.

I covered my face then afraid he'd hit me by accident then I felt more pressure and I couldn't breath.

"Help." I gasped for air. Then the pressure was gone. He must have heard me. I looked up and Paul was standing with his arms crossed.

"What are you doing man?" Jake asked suspicious of mine and Paul's sleeping arrangement. As was I.

"If you heard her last night, you would have done the same. She was chattering uncontrollably. I felt bad and I couldn't get any sleep. She was shivering almost the whole night until I put my arm around her then she was quiet." He explained himself looking annoyed.

"I'm sorry." I looked up at Paul.

"Yep. No problem." Paul said while grabbing and rolling up his sleeping bag. I reached up on my head and felt leaves and a huge tangled mess. Oh joy. Bed head wilderness. I started picking out the leaves at once. When I thought I couldn't get any further on my hair I grabbed my sleeping bag and rolled it up.

"Thanks Jake. For inviting me to this. It was fun." I said to him while putting my sleeping bag in the back.

"It was fun having you here with us." He said hugging me.

"Tell everyone I said thanks also." I called to Jake while hopping in the cab of my truck and fastening the seatbelt. I laughed at the thought of in three days I wouldn't have to wear one.

"Bye Jake." I yelled to him out the window while reversing to go back home and take a nice hot shower. I smiled at the thought of a shower after sleeping outside with a bunch of wolf men. I giggled at the thought. I have three days left I thought to myself on the ride home. Today I would go to the bank and empty out my account of college saved money and buy a plane ticket to Anchorage, Alaska and get some new clothes. I had about ten thousand dollars saved. Tomorrow I would go to school and come home and pack for Alaska the next day. The last day I would go to my graduation, grab my diploma, go out to dinner with my dad and he'll drop me off at the airport thinking I'm catching a plane to Seattle to go to the college.

When I got home Charlie was still sleeping so I put my sleeping back in the laundry room and grabbed a towel and headed for the shower. All kinds of emotions hit me at once. I was anxious, sad, worried, excited, and happy all at the same time. I would have never believed it possible. I chuckled stepping out of the shower, wrapping the towel around me. I brushed my teeth then my hair and headed for my room. I walked towards my closet until one of my floorboards wiggled underneath my foot. I knelt down on my knees and wiggled it some more. It came loose at once. I removed it and gasped. My heart stopped for 2 second to short. I reached in and grabbed the stuff I thought were gone forever that were given to me on my birthday. The CD Edward had made me, the picture I had of him, and the tickets Carlisle and Esme had given me. The whole in my heart throbbed. Edward had never taken my things away from me, which meant there was a chance he still loved me. I still didn't understand why he left me though. Maybe after I'm changed he'll tell me. I smiled at the thought and clutched my gifts closer to me. I put them on my bed and changed into artfully faded jeans and my yellow/black/red checked shirt. I pulled my hair into a sloppy ponytail and grabbed my CD player and popped in my CD. The first song was my lullaby. Tears slowly slid down my face. I needed to see him again. I just wish I was already in Alaska already. Sat on the edge of my bed and listened to it till it was over. I wiped away the remaining tears and sat the player on my desk and walked downstairs. I noticed Charlie wasn't in his bed anymore. As I walked down the stairs I heard a football game in session on the TV. I smirked and walked towards the kitchen.

"Did you have fun last night?" Charlie asked from the living room couch.

"Yeah we ate hotdogs and the boys told their favorite stories. It was fun." I replied smiling at the memory.

"I'm glad you had fun." He replied.  
I opened the freezer and saw the fish my dad had caught in brown paper bags.

"So do you want fish for dinner dad?" I asked him giggling.

"Sure Bells. Whatever you like." He replied smiling at the thought of fish.

I chuckled.

"Do you mind if I go into town for awhile? I have to go look for an outfit for graduation." I asked. At least I told him the truth. Just not the whole reason I was going.

"Is it that time already? My baby is graduating and going to college after tomorrow." He joked.

"You still want me to take you to the airport?" He asked nervous.

"Of course." I said.

"Okay, kid. You need to stop growing up so fast." He replied sounding a teeny bit whiny.

I laughed out loud. The day after tomorrow I wouldn't be growing at all.

"What's so funny?" He asked alarmed at the sound of my laugh.

"Oh nothing dad. I'll be home before five." I called to him grabbing my keys and heading back upstairs to grab my CD player, jacket, and the checkbook.

"Bye dad, Love you." I said at the bottom of the stairs.

"Bye bells. Love you to." He replied with a huff.

I shut the door behind me and ran to my truck.

GOING TO PORT ANGELES

I jumped in and slammed the truck door and started it. It came roaring to life. I turned on the heater because the weather outside was pretty cold to me. I was shivering and could hear my teeth chattering. I put the headphones of my CD player in my ear, buckled up and headed to Port Angeles. I would have asked Jake to go with me but he'd ask why I was emptying out my college fun and I didn't have an excuse for that or why I was buying so many winter clothes and everything. I had to go alone. I turned up the volume of my player and just listened to Edward play the piano for me all the way to the Port Angeles Bank. I sighed when I parked. I had to leave the sound of Edwards music and the warmth of the cab of the truck. I figured I better get this over with. I stepped out of the truck and walked up to the bank and to the first teller that was open.

"Hello, how may I help you today?" The woman behind the desk asked.

"I would like to empty out my account." I replied taking out my checkbook and writing down my name and account number.

"Okay." She replied taking the check and typing things into the computer.

"Your balance is $10,012.67." She replied handing me back my check. "One moment please." She said getting up from her chair and heading to the back. I assumed she was getting my money. She came back with a white envelope the size of a textbook and handed it to me.

"Thanks. Can you cancel it now?" I asked taking the envelope of money and sticking it in the inside of my jacket pocket.

"Sure. On moment." She started typing more stuff in then looked back at me.

"All done. You have a nice day now." She smiled.

"Thank you." I said before turning around and heading out the door. I have to admit, I felt like a character from one of those movies who've just robbed a bank with all this money burning into the side of my chest. My next stop was the town's mall. I went into all the major department stores like Aeropostale, Rue, Forever21, Victoria's secret, and a bunch of other stores. I wound up with a huge new wardrobe. I also bought a laptop, cell phone, ipod, a few new books, and some other stuff I needed. Finally the hard part was finished. I didn't really like shopping but shopping with my own money was bearable. It was sort of fun, I had to admit. I had a lot of bags that I had to use a cart to carry it all out. I reached my truck and started piling stuff in the passenger side. When I was done I walked the cart back to the cart corral.

"Bella? Is that you?" Someone asked from behind me. Crap. I thought. Someone noticed me.

"Uhh.. Yeah." I couldn't lie now. I was caught. I turned around and it was Mike Newton. Great. Just what I needed. I guffawed to myself.

"So you ready to graduate and head to college after tomorrow?" He asked walking closer to me.

"As ready as I can be." I joked smiling a little.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I'm here shopping for some new stuff for my dorm. What about you?" He asked curious now.

"The same and some new clothes. Sorry to cut this short but I have to get home and make dinner for my dad. It was nice seeing you mike. Good luck with shopping." I replied while walking towards my truck.

"Thanks bella. Yeah it was nice seeing you to." He chuckled before heading towards the entrance to the mall.

I squeezed myself in between all the bags of stuff. I chuckled at what I looked like with all these bags around me. I bet you could only see my face through the window. I grabbed the envelope from my pocket and counted the money that remained. I had $4,675.87 left. Enough for a plane ticket still. I smiled and started the truck and searched for my CD player. I finally found it under some bags on the seat. I turned it on and backed out of the parking lot heading back home. I looked at clock on the dashboard and it read 4:40pm when I was in the driveway back home. I sighed when I realized I had to carry everything from the cab of my truck to my room. I was thankful Charlie wasn't home yet but he'd be home in 20 min. I hurriedly got out of the truck and started bringing in the bags to my room. I lost count of them after the 20th. I started regretting buying all this stuff but then realized I needed all of it. I didn't really have enough clothes and my computer was so old it took 30 min. for it to warm up and my cell phone was so big and gawky that I needed a new one. Finally I had all of the bags out of the truck and in my room. My room looked like it had snowed in there with all of the white bags everywhere. I closed my door at the sight and hoped Charlie wouldn't open it. I went downstairs to make Charlie and me dinner. I decided to grill the fish he had caught yesterday. Along with the fish I had made some steamed vegetables.

"Hey Bella. I'm home." I heard Charlie say before even closing the door. "Smells good in here." He said while hanging up his gun and jacket.

"Thanks. It's the fish you caught yesterday." I replied.

"Yum. Can't wait to eat it." He said coming around the corner.

"Good, because you don't have to." I said to him while making two plates and setting them on the table.

"Gees, Bella. Thanks." He said smiling at the food on the table. I poured two glasses of soda and sat down myself.

"Tomorrow's your last real day of high school. How do you feel about that?" He asked trying to make conversation at dinner.

"I'm glad it's over." I replied honestly.

"I sure am going to miss you bells." He said taking another bite of the fish.

"Are you sure you're going to miss me and not my cooking?" I asked kidding.

"It's a tie." He joked.

After that it was conversationally quiet while we ate our dinner. When we were both down I took the plates and everything and cleaned up dinner washing the dishes by hand. I would have to tell my dad to invest in a dishwasher before I left.

"Thanks bells, that was great." He thanked me before going into the living room to watch the sports channel.

I finished up the dishes and headed up stairs. I walked in my room and began emptying all the clothes onto my bed. I had a couple shoe boxes. Alice taught me well. I giggled. I found the 2 large suitcases I had bought and began packing them with my new clothes and shoes. Once that was done, I still had 5 bags full of stuff. Toothbrush, deodorant, all of that kind of stuff, make up, etc. I put all of that stuff in a small carry on type duffel bag and stuffed it into the suitcase with the most room. I took out my new laptop and ipod and began to turn it all on. I grabbed the CD Edward had made me and put it in the laptop. I uploaded all of the songs on to my ipod. I took my new cell phone then and my old one and transferred all the phone numbers. I figured tomorrow I would call everyone and tell them that I had a new number. I sighed and looked at the time, it was already midnight and I had school tomorrow. I grabbed my suitcases and sat them in the corner and my cell phone on the charger. I put the laptop in a case and turned off my lights and turned the fan on and grabbed my ipod with Edward's music on it. I fell asleep not even getting through my lullaby. I slept peacefully for the first time I had in a very long time.

When I awoke I realized that tomorrow I would be on a plane to Alaska in hope of Tanya turning me into a vampire. I climbed out of bed groggy and thankful that this would be the last morning I would have to get up early for school. I walked to the bathroom and turned the shower on. I undressed and started to wash. All I could think about was tomorrow. I knew there would be even more waiting to even speak of visiting the Cullen's with the Denali's when I was a vampire. I would still be me, like Edward had promised, but I was be a newborn, very strong, and all I would be able to think about would be bloodlust. I just hope Tanya could help me with overcoming it. I got out of the shower and did the same thing as yesterday. Brush teeth, hair, and get dressed. Today I wore something I had bought yesterday, a blue/black plaid dress like shirt that buttoned up and had a belt to go around my waist. I wore black tights and some casual boots to match. I wore some eyeliner and put my hair up in an elegant twist. I looked at myself in the mirror and was proud. I agreed with myself again. Alice had taught me well. I chuckled. I grabbed my Ipod and cell phone. I didn't bother with a book bag. We weren't doing anything besides socializing with our friends at school before we graduated tomorrow. I walked down stairs to grab a water bottle.

"Wow, Bella. Did you get that yesterday?" Charlie asked looking at me with surprise.

"Yeah." I said reaching in the refrigerator for a water bottle.

"If you're wearing that, then what are you wearing tomorrow?" He asked curious.

"A nice elegant dress." I replied closing the fridge.

"Sounds pretty. Can't wait to see you all grown up. I'll take lots of pictures for your mom." He smiled. He knew I hated pictures. I groaned.

"Just a few will do." I chimed.

"Oh, no we'll have to use 6 rolls." He teased.

"Bye, Dad. I got to go or I'll be late for school." I said as I passed him in the doorway of the kitchen heading for the door.

"Bye bells, Love you." He called to me.

"Love you to dad." I yelled to him before closing the door and walking to my truck.

I got inside the cab and grabbed my ipod out of my pocket and put the head phones in. I turned the truck on and backed out of the driveway heading towards school. When I got to the parking lot, I parked in my usual spot. I stepped out of my truck and walked towards the school and found Angela.

"Bella! Oh my god you look so gorgeous. I love your shirt/dress whatever, you look stunning." Angela commented me as soon as I reached her.

"Thanks Angela." I blushed feeling the warmth fill my cheeks. She giggled.

I saw Mike and Erik staring at me.

"Yeah, cute shirt there Bella." Jessica commented to be polite.

"Thanks." I replied.

Mike and Erik were still staring. I was starting to feel self conscious. I blushed again.

"So is everyone excited for tomorrow?" Angela asked pulling Mike and Erik out of their staring reverie. I was grateful for her for the moment.

"Yes! I can't wait." I blurted out. They all giggled at me. I started laughing to.

"Yes were all excited about it, but probably not as excited as Bella over here seems to be." Erik chuckled.

"So what are we supposed to do today?" Jessica asked everyone.

"As far as I'm concerned, just socialize in class." I said replying to Jessica.

"Yeah, I think that's it to, unless you want to pull the biggest prank ever!" Mike bellowed while mock punching Erik in the shoulder.

"And what would that be?" Angela asked not to concerned.

"Pulling the power breaker down in the basement and hiding it. All of the power would go out." Mike informed us. Angela and I chuckled.

"And how would you pull that off?" I asked chuckling.

"You don't think I can do it and get away with it do you?" He asked annoyed.

"Honestly, mike, no I don't." I told him.

"Neither do I." Angela exclaimed.

"I believe you can do it baby." Jessica coed in mike's ear. Erik chuckled.

"Thanks Hun." Mike said turning into Jessica and kissing her full on the lips. I looked away.

"There's the bell." Erik informed us. "Time to go to our socializing classes." He joked.

I followed Angela because we had the first class together, P.E. We walked into the gym and it was all set up for our graduation tomorrow. Everyone was standing up against the wall waiting for the whole class to join. Angela and I walked over and joined them and waited. After everyone was here, the coach came out of his office.

"Good Morning." He greeted us.

"As you've heard from past seniors who've graduated, today is just a socializing day. We're going over to another classroom because frankly, you see why we are. Also today is a half day... 'Loud screams and hoots'... For you seniors." He informed us.

After that he led the way to the classroom.

"So what are you going to do today?" Angela asked making small talk on the way to the room.

"I'm not sure yet. Do you want to get Jessica, Mike, and Erik to hang out with you and me and do something before we head off into our own futures?" At least I didn't lie about the last part.

"Yeah that would be great." She smiled. I figure maybe if we figure out something to do and Jake would like to do, I could invite him and knock out two birds with one stone. I smiled at my idea.

"Hey, you remember that guys I was telling you about. Jacob, well he has two dirt bikes. We could ask him if he would like to join and we could go four wheeling together." I offered. We were walking into the room now and I walked toward the window and sat down in a chair while Angela took a seat beside me.

"That would be so much fun. I have a quad and mike has a truck that goes in mud, Erik also has a quad. I don't know if Jessica has any toys like that." She giggled.

"Its alright, we can all share our 'toys'." I chuckled using her term.

"Sounds fun." She agreed. For the remainder of the class we talked about our plans for the rest of the day and how we would walk across stage to get our diploma and what we were going to wear tomorrow.

"My next class I have with Jessica and Erik, and you have it with Mike. I'll tell them about our plans and we can all meet up in the parking lot after class." I said to Angela while walking out the door. We only had one class before our day at school was over. The other students still had to endure two more classes.

"Okay, yeah, I'll explain to Mike during class. See you later Bella." Angela said to me before leaving for her next class with mike. I headed to History class to tell mine and Angela's plan to Erik and Jessica.

I walked in the class and took my usual seat and waited for Jessica to arrive.

"Hey Bella." Jessica greeted me before seating down beside me.

"Hey Jessica." I greeted back. I didn't want to have to repeat myself twice about the plans so I waited for Erik.

"You're quite the eye catcher today." Jessica informed me. I looked at her and wonder what she meant in that sentence.

"How's that?" I asked politely and curiously.

"You haven't noticed? Everyone has been staring at you and talking about you. I mean not in a bad way." She corrected herself. "I mean have you looked in the mirror today?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yes." I said trying to see her point.

"You're damn gorgeous." She whispered to me. I blushed again for the third time today. I haven't blushed this much since Edward.

"Thanks Jessica, You're pretty damn gorgeous yourself." I replied. She snorted.

"Right." She simply said.

"Hey guys." Erik greeted us and sat beside us.

"Hey Erik." I greeted back as did Jessica. "Oh, yeah. Angela and I thought of a plan for all of us to hang out today after school." I started slowly getting them to listen intently.

"Yeah?" Jessica pressed. I had her attention.

"What's the plan?" Erik asked. Good now I had both.

I started to explain to them about Jacob and the motorcycles and how Angela has a quad and everything else.

"Awesome!" Erik yelled. "Sounds like so much fun. Do you think your friend Jacob will let me ride one of his dirt bikes?" Erik asked cheerful.

"Yeah. Sure." I replied.

"I don't have anything like dirt bikes." Jessica informed me.

"That's okay, were all going to take turns riding everything." I explained and I saw her smile.

"We'll all meet in the parking lot and explain further plans. I have to go home and change into riding clothes first, but that will only take about 5 min." I said thinking about Charlie and dinner. I'll whip up some spaghetti for him. I thought to myself.

"Yeah me to." Jessica agreed with changing clothes.

The rest of the class period was spent listening to Erik talk about all the stunts he can do riding a quad and dirt bike. I ignored him a little and nodded at all the right times and giggled when Jessica did. I was just thinking about getting on that airplane and at the airport looking up the last name 'Denali' and explaining everything to them and maybe they will change me. I hoped. When I get home and change before going riding with everyone, I'll have to go online and buy a ticket.

"Bella? Bella?" I heard Jessica call my name pulling me out of my day dreaming and planning. And I thought I was doing a good job of pulling it off.

"Oh, yeah, Sorry." I shook my head and looked around, everyone was cheering and running out the door and throwing their binders on the ground and paper was flying everywhere.


	3. Helping

"It's over Bella! High school is finally over!" Jessica cheered.

"It sure is." I agreed getting up and walking towards the parking lot.

Jessica followed me. Erik was already with Mike and Angela.

"Hey you guys!" Angela greeted us.

"Hey Angela." I chuckled. Jessica was behind me twirling in circles and throwing ripped up pieces of paper above her head. She looked like a drunk person standing under some snow. I chuckled again at the sight.

"What's wrong with her?" Angela asked worried staring at Jessica.

"I don't think anything. I think she's just overly excited that high school is over." I informed her

"I hope it's temporary." Angela laughed.

"Don't mock my fun!" Jessica yelled at us.

After Jessica was done twirling under the papers she was throwing we walked to join Mike and Erik.

"So everyone has to go home and change, right?" Mike asked.

"Yes." I agreed. "I'll call Jacob then I'll call Angela to tell her whether or not he's going. If you don't get a call from either of us then he is." I informed.

"Okay." Erik said.

"Where are we going riding anyway?" Jessica asked curious.

"Well there are some places up and around La push. Jake could show us." I offered.

"Sounds good to me." Mike agreed.

"So I'll come by and pick everyone up when were all ready then." Mike informed.

"Yeah, can your truck haul a trailer?" Angela asked Mike.

"Yes." Mike said proudly.

"Okay. So Erik can you ride your quad over to my house? I have a double trailer we can use to haul our rides on and Mike can tow them over to the place we ride." Angela asked Erik.

"Yeah sure." He agreed.

"Alright, then, I'll come by your guises houses in 1 hour." Mike said before wrapping his arm around Jessica's waist and pulling her towards his car.

"See you later Bella." Erik said to me before heading to his own car.

"See you guys later." I agreed and headed for my truck.

I put my ipod back on and headed for home. I knew I couldn't tell Charlie what I was going to do in La push so I would just mention Jake's name. I pulled out my new cell and called Jake. After three rings he answered.

"This better not be another god damn fucking prank caller. I had enough of your shit. What the hell do you want?" An angry Jacob answered the phone. I was about to chew him back out but then remembered he didn't know it was me and I had a new number.

"Hey Jake, It's me, Bella. I got a new cell phone yesterday." I said chuckling. "Have you been having problems with prank callers lately?" I teased him.

"Oh, Sorry Bella! I didn't know it was you." He defended himself.

"I know you didn't otherwise I would have cussed you out back." I replied.

"Yeah you probably would have." He chuckled at the thought I imagined.

"Oh, Hey, do you want to go with me and some friends over near La push to go Four wheeling?" I asked him knowing he'd be more than thrilled.

"Hell yeah! I'll bring our bikes. When you guys coming over here?" He asked curious.

"In less than one hour." I informed him.

"Great! Call me when you get over. Thanks for inviting me Bella." He said.

"It's the least I could do; you invited me to one of your outings." I reminded him of the other night.

"Alright. I'll see you soon then. Bye." Jacob said before hanging up. By the time our conversation was over I was in my driveway. Perfect timing I thought to myself. I turned off the truck and walked inside and decided to get started on the spaghetti. It'll only take 20 min. I got everything ready and let the sauce simmer and the noodles boil so I went upstairs to change. I changed into an old pair of my jeans and a plain black cotton stretch shirt and took down my hair and brushed through it then put it back up into one of my famous sloppy ponytails. I sighed and reached for my cell to call Charlie.

"Hey Bells." He answered.

"Hey dad, Today was a half day for graduating seniors today and I wanted to go to La push with some friends and Jake and hangout. Can I?" I asked him.

"Sure. When you leaving?" He asked.

I looked at the clock. "In about 20 min." I said back into the phone.

"I'm cooking spaghetti right now and ill make you a plate and put it in the microwave for you for dinner." I informed him of his dinner preparations.

"I swear kid, what am I going to do without you." He joked.

I swallowed back the lump in my throat.

"You'll get by." I teased.

"Alright, go ahead. Just don't forget to walk across the floor at the school tomorrow and receive your diploma." He joked.

"Bye dad. Love you." I chuckled.

"Bye kid. Love you to." He said before hanging up. I waited for the dial tone.

I walked out of my room and downstairs to tend to the dinner. I drained the noodles and made a plate for Charlie and wrapped in a cling-wrap and made a small plate for myself and saved the left over. I ate quickly and washed the dinner plates and ran back upstairs to brush my teeth and grab and sweater. I put my ipod on the charging dock and shoved my old cell phone in my back pocket and put my new cell phone on my desk. I didn't want to lose it in the mud. Then I went down stairs to find a pair of sneakers. I called Angela and told her Jacob was coming and she said okay and everything. After everything was done and taken care of, I still had about 5 min. to spare so I plopped down on the sofa and turned the TV on. I had to keep busy from thinking of… Shit. I forgot about the tickets. I threw the remote back on the couch and race upstairs to my laptop. I was glad I bought it today. If I tried doing this with my old one, I wouldn't be going to Alaska tomorrow. I logged onto the computer and went to and searched for flights going to Alaska tomorrow. I found two of them, one in the morning and one in the evening. I needed the one in the evening. I booked the flight and saved the itinerary on a pen drive and ran to my dad's printer and printed it out. It said I was to arrive at the air port at 5pm and board the plane at 7pm and arrive in Alaska at 10pm. At that moment I was thankful that airports had upped their security because if my dad was aloud to go past checking in then there would be no way in hell I would be able to get away with this. There was no turning back now. I can't go to college anymore and I've already bought the ticket. I sighed in completement. Then I heard a horn followed by a knock at the door.

"Come in." I yelled from my dad's office.

"You ready?" Angela asked me coming inside.

"Yeah, I just have to go put this away real fast. One min." I said fleeting up the stairs and into my room.

"Ok, you don't have to run that fast Bella." She chuckled. I folded my itinerary and put it in my carry on for the plane and closed my bedroom door behind me.

"Alright, I'm ready." I panted to Angela while coming down the stairs to join her.

"This is going to be so much fun." She replied while we were walking out the door.

When we got outside we saw mikes truck towing a trailer with two quads and everyone in the truck hanging their heads out the windows. I chuckled at the sight. They looked like dogs going on a road trip.

"Come on you guys get in. Hurry up." Jessica called to us from the passenger seat.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch." Angela called to her.

Angela and I hopped in the back with Erik since Mike's truck didn't have backseats.

"You guys ready back there?" Mike asked us.

"As ready as we'll ever be." I said with a frown.

This ride was going to be pretty damn cold. Erik, Angela and me didn't really talk to each other on the ride to La push because we couldn't get one word out without hearing our teeth clatter.

"We're here." Mike announced.

We all got out of the truck and I decided it was time to call Jacob.

"Hold on, I'll call Jacob." I said reaching for my old cell.

"Bells." He answered.

"Hey Jacob. We're here at La push." I informed him.

"Alright, I'll be there in a few min." He said before hanging up.

I chuckled; he must be in a hurry to get her. I put the cell back in my pocket and went over to help everyone get the quads of the trailer.

"We'll have to store the trailer over there." Mike said pointing to an area with trees covering a space.

"Alright but don't forget where we are right now." Angela warned.

We finally got both the quads off and the trailer where we were going to store it.

"Hey, do you guys hear that?" Erik asked us. It sounded like someone was driving towards us.

"Yeah, it's just Jake." I said with a smile.

"Oh, ok. Good, I thought it was the police or something." Erik announced more relaxed.

"You're such a pussy." Mike teased Erik.

"Shut up man." Erik yelled back.

"Hey!" I heard Jacob say hoping out of his truck.

"Hey Jake." I welcomed him to our weird circle of friends.

"Hey man." Mike replied.

"Why didn't you tell me that he was so cute and built?" Jessica whispered in my ear.

"Because you have a boyfriend." I whispered back.

"Doesn't mean I can't be 'friends' with him." She sneered back.

"True." I replied walking away towards Jacob.

"Where's the bikes at?" I asked him.

"In the back. I'll go get them." He acknowledged me.

Once everyone had put gas in their toys, we began to go down some trails around La Push. Jake and I rode the dirt bikes while Angela and Erik rode their quads. Jessica rode with mike in the truck. After an hour Angela, Erik, Jake, and I switched up. I think riding the quad was much more fun that the dirt bike. It was probably because it had four wheels instead of just two. I fell of the bike only three times the whole time we were out there. I was pretty proud of myself. I did get to ride with Mike a few times and that was fun to.

We were all riding back on our own rides when Mike had stopped his truck in front of us.

"Hey, guys, I think it's time to go home, it's getting pretty dark outside, soon we wont be able to see the trails." Mike yelled back to us. I agreed and it was getting even colder.

"Yeah, lets head back to the trailer and get these things on it and head home." Angela said revving her quad.

Mike then got back in his truck and led the way back to where we stashed the Angela's trailer. As we went along the trails it grew darker and darker and I was starting to get a bit worried. Edward had always told me there was worse stuff than him in these woods. Then Mike turned on his bright lights and I felt a little better. At least we could see what was coming after us if anything did. After what seemed like hours, we reached the trailer and started hooking it back up to the truck.

"It was nice riding with you guys." Jake said to everyone.

"Yeah you to Jacob and maybe we can do this again in the future." Angela offered hopping in the back of Mike's truck.

"Yeah." Jessica agreed with Angela.

I helped Jake put the bikes back in his truck while Mike went around to his wheels to undo the manual 4-wheel.

"Thanks again Bella for inviting me." He said to me while closing his tailgate.

"No problem Jake. Oh hey do you think you could come to my graduation tomorrow? After I graduate we can get a quick bite." I offered.

"I wouldn't miss it." He promised and stood by his door. "When do you leave tomorrow for the airport?" He asked curious.

"I have to be there at 5pm and I board at 7pm." I informed him.

"I'm going to miss you Bella." He said to me in my ear while hugging me in another one of those bear hugs. I gasped.

"Can't…Breathe…" I gasped for air.

"Oh sorry." He apologized setting me back down on my feet.

"It's okay." I said squeezing his arm before he jumped in his truck.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." He said to me before turning on his truck.

"Bye Jake." I yelled to him while he backed up and headed back to his house.

"Come on Bella we have to get home to." Erik yelled from the back of Mike's truck. I chuckled and ran over to the truck and hopped in. It was really dark by the time we left La push and Erik, Angela, and I could barely see anything from where we sat. Soon we reached Erik's house and then Jessica's and then mine.

"Thanks for the ride Mike." I yelled while hopping out of the back. I saw Angela shivering while getting out to and heading for the passenger seat with Mike. I laughed.

"No problem Bella." He said to me.

"I had a great time." I informed them.

"Me to." They both agreed.

"See you at graduation." I said to them before running up to my house.


	4. 4wheel

When I walked inside I looked up at the clock and it read 10:34pm. Where had the time gone, I thought to myself. My dad would be in bed at this time so I went in the kitchen and grabbed an apple and headed upstairs to take a shower. I walked in my room and grabbed my pajamas then headed for the shower. I didn't bother with the window tonight, because I thought that if he wasn't going to come to me then I'll just go to him, when I'm less breakable. As I showered that's all I could think about, Edward, the Denali's, Esme, Alice, and the rest of the Cullen's. Tomorrow at around this time, hopefully, I will be changing into a vampire, just like Edward. I smiled and rinsed the soap off and jumped out of the shower and brushed my teeth and pulled on my PJs. I walked to my room and set my alarm for 9am, I had to be at the High school's gym and 10:30am to help set up and get my robe. I would be walking across the stage at 3pm to get my diploma and on the plane at 7pm. I was overly excited now. I grabbed my ipod and listened to Edward play for me again and fell asleep into another peaceful night.

I awoke to my alarm clock and hopped out of bed. Today was the day.

"Bella." I heard Charlie say while knocking on my door. I reached for my robe.

"Come in." I called to him. He opened my door and walked over to me. While he walked over I noticed a small box in his hand.

"I wanted to give you something as a graduating present." He explained handing me the small box. It was a black box covered in silk. "It was your grandmother's and she wanted you to have it once you graduated High school." He explained the origin of it.

I took the box from him and slowly opened and gasped in amazement. It was the most beautiful ring I've ever saw. It was a gold band with a diamond, simple but elegant. Then I noticed something was inscribed on the inside of the ring. "_I love you forever and always." _It read.

"It's so beautiful." I whispered to him while taking it and putting it on my left ring finger.

"As you are." He whispered back giving me a hug. "You better get ready." He informed me looking at the clock. It read 9:15am.

"Thanks dad." I said while heading for the bathroom. I began to brush my hair and then my teeth. I decided to wear some eyeliner and eye shadow today that would go with my dress. I headed back to my room and grabbed a small bag to put my dress and my shoes that I would be graduating in and threw on some old jeans and a screen tee.

"Dad!" I yelled hoping he would hear me.

"Yea?" He answered.

"Can I put my suitcases in your car so we won't have to come back to get them?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll come help you." He said before coming up the stairs.

I went over and grabbed a suit case and started to make my way down the stairs. The bag was extremely heavy.

"Gees, Bella, what do you have in these things." He complained to me while heading towards his car.

"Come on Dad." I urged him.

"I'm coming." He said while unlocking his doors. I opened the truck and threw my overly sized bag in and waited for my dad to do the same and shut the truck.

"Thanks dad for helping." I thanked and headed back inside to eat a bowl of cereal.

"Sure thing Bells." He said while locking the doors to his car again.

I went back inside and poured myself a bowl of cereal and cleaned up afterwards and headed back upstairs. I brushed my teeth again and decided it was time to go and get this graduation thing over with so I can get on with my future. I grabbed my ipod and cell phone, the bag with my dress, and my carry on for the plane that contained an outfit, laptop, hairbrush and all of my other necessities and headed downstairs.

"I leaving dad." I announced.

"Alright kiddo, I'll see you in bit." He called from the living room as I passed to the door and out to my truck.

I hopped in my truck and headed for the school. When I got there, the whole parking lot was packed full of all the seniors that were graduating today. I sighed and wished that this would just hurry up and end. I left everything in my truck except my ipod and trudged up to the gym. When I got to the door, I saw a table with two people sitting behind it with a list of names. I'm guessing it was to make sure that only seniors who passed got in. I went over to the table and gave them my name and they waved me in. I smiled and went to find Angela or Jessica.


	5. Presant

I looked all over the gym and finally found them hanging up balloons and paper Mache.

"Hey Angela and Jessica." I announced my arrival.

"Hey Bella." They both greeted me.

"Would you like to help?" Angela kindly asked.

"Sure. What can I do?" I asked her.

"You can staple the paper on to the board while I hold it in place." She offered.

"Alright." I agreed grabbing the stapler off the floor.

"So what are you going to do when you land in Seattle?" Jessica asked me.

"Probably find a hotel since it'll be late when I land and go to the college tomorrow." I lied. "When are you going to college?" I asked her trying to get the attention off of me and it worked.

"Tomorrow after noon." She announced and then she talked about her shopping plans when she arrives there and everything else. I zoned out while she was talking a couple of times. I could tell Angela was doing the same. Jessica wasn't really all that interesting to talk to. I chuckled.

"What about you Angela?" She asked after an hour of talking about herself. "When are you going to college?" She pressed more.

"Next week." She simply answered.

"Oh." Jessica replied. She was hoping for more information I imagined.

"Everyone, please come over here and take a seat." I heard the assistant principal say.

"Come on we can sit together." Jessica chided to Angela and me. Angela and I just gave each other guilty looks. We both didn't really care for Jessica that much. We only hung out with her as much as we did because she was Mike's girlfriend. We went over to the folded chairs and waited for the asst. principal to speak.

"First of all I would like to thank everyone, for coming out today to help get ready for you graduating ceremony." She began and all the students slumped in their seats anticipating a long and very boring speech. Most of us were here because we couldn't wait to get our diploma and get this over with, much like me. I knew the sooner this was over I would be on my way to the Denali's and asking a big favor of them.

"I would also like to inform everyone that in less than one hour you'll be receiving your diploma and exiting out these gym doors to the real world." She continued pointing to our exit into the 'real world'. She then began talking about how she watched each and everyone of us grow into adults and how we have achieved our goals. I stopped listening after she made the comment about how much time we had until we could walk out those doors. I assume everyone else did the same.

"Thank you again, and congratulation class of 2009." She cheered before leaving the podium. Everyone else started getting up from their seats then and going back to whatever they were doing before the asst. principal and stopped us.

"That was utterly boring." Jessica complained walking towards the paper Mache.

"I have to admit it was." Angela commented.

I walked with them barely listening to what they were saying. All I could think about was I only had one hour till I received my diploma and I was pretty ecstatic.

"What are you so giddy about?" Jessica asked annoyed at my mood all of the sudden.

"Oh nothing…Just that we'll be leaving this place for good in less than one hour." I exclaimed.

"Yeah that's true." Angela agreed.

"Hey, uhm, I think we should be going to go get our gowns and line up on stage." Jessica said looking at some of the parents coming in and them some other students going in the back and coming out with robes.

"That's a good idea. I'll see you guys on stage, I have to go get my dress." I explained while walking out and towards my truck. I reached my truck and grabbed my bag and walked back inside the gym. More parents had joined in to seat in the metal chairs. I walked past and went to the back to get my robe and head for the bathroom. I freshened up and put my dress on with the robe over top. My dress was strapless and black with a small bow below my breast line. My shoes were silver pumps that went with my yellow robe. I shoved my old clothes in my bag and walked out towards the stage to join all of the other robed seniors. I stashed my bag behind the curtain next to me where I was standing. I reminded myself to grab it when I left the stage and took my seat beside Jessica because we were seated alphabetically by our last name.

"Oh my gosh Bella. I'm so happy were finally graduating." She cheered for the one hundredth time.

"It's starting." She whispered to me frantically.

The principal was then naming off the first row of seniors and shaking theirs to give them their diplomas. I watched as one by one they took their papers, shook hands, and walked outside the side exit doors with a congratulations poster hanging above. As I waited my turn I looked out into the crowd of parents and saw my dad with Jacob and Billy and gave them a warm smile. When it was my turn, I walked up and shook us hand like everyone else and heard hoots and hollering from Jacob. I chuckled and turned towards the crowd and waved to him and walked off stage heading for the exit. When I got outside I saw all the other seniors cheering and jumping in cars together to go out celebrating. I giggled at the sight of everyone ripping their ugly yellow robes off to reveal clothes that are not appropriate for school.

"Congratulations Bella." I heard Billy say from behind me. I turned around and saw Jacob, Charlie, and Billy approaching me.

"Thanks Billy." I walked towards him and he gave me a hug as did the rest of them.

"So where do you want to eat before I drop you off at the airport?" Charlie asked raising his brow in questioning.

"Anywhere will do." I replied walking beside Jacob back towards my truck.

"The diner?" Charlie offered his favorite restaurant.

"Sure lets go, I have about an hour before we have to head to the airport." I informed him while throwing my bag in my suitcase in the trunk of Charlie's car.

"Can I ride with you there Bella?" Jacob asked. Billy and him had rode with Charlie here.

"Yeah, I would love that." I said mock punching him before getting in the driver side of my truck.

"We'll see you there then." Billy called to us before getting into Charlie's car. Charlie was already in the car waiting on Billy.

"Are you excited to get out of Forks?" Jacob asked me while we were heading towards the diner.

"Yes and no." I answered honestly.

"Why no?" He questioned.

"I miss everything here, the people, you guys, and the memories." I answered looking out at the road.

"You know Bella, I am sorry about what happened with Edward and everything, and I wish he hadn't done that to you." He apologized when it wasn't his fault. I cringed at the name out of habit.

"Me to Jacob." I said in monotone. After that it was quiet until we reached the parking lot of the diner.

I parked next to Charlie and then we all went in to find a table together.

"I think I'm going to get the steak." Jacob told the waitress who wrote down his order.

"Me to." Billy chided.

"And I'll have a burger." Charlie smiled.

"What would you like?" The waiter asked me.

"Just a BLT." I informed her.

"Alright, your orders will be out shortly." She said while grabbing our menus and taking them up to the counter.

During the time we were waiting for our food, Charlie and Billy talked about their fishing trips in the past and the future ones while Jacob and I just talked to hear each other talk to her each others voices for the last time. Jacob knew he wouldn't see me for about four years but he didn't know what I was going to be doing during those years. I felt bad for lying to him that I almost told him but the waitress interrupted me and I was very thankful for her. I made Charlie leave her a good tip when we left. We all ate our food in silence except for the occasional 'this is good' or 'you should try this' conversations.

"Well, Bella, It looks like that time already." Charlie said to me after he was done eating.

"Yeah." I said smiling. "I'm going to go get some clothes and change out of this outfit." I said getting up from my seat and heading to my truck. I grabbed my bag that had the outfit I had on earlier and headed for the bathrooms. I changed out of my dress and then refreshed again. I was suddenly in a rush about everything. I wanted to hurry and get on the plane and go to the Denali's. The only thing that was holding me in place was Charlie. This would be that last time I see him in four years, If everything goes as I plan them to. I walked out and headed back towards my truck.

"Bella, we'll drive you truck to our house and keep it there until you come back. Jacob will take care of it for you." Billy informed me of why he was seating in the driver side of my truck.

"Oh ok. Thanks you guys, for everything." I said giving both of them hugs.

"You come visit." Billy said with a stern look. I realized this might not be possible because vampires weren't aloud on their land.

"Sure, sure." I lied.

"Miss you already Bella." Jacob called from the passenger side.

"Miss you to." I said before they took off.

"You ready Bells?" Charlie called to me from the car.

"Yeah." I said holding back tears.

"Aww, Bella, don't cry, you'll see them again soon." He explained.

Then more tears came. That wouldn't be possible. I climbed in the car and turned on the heat hoping that would dry some of my tears out. It was a silent ride to the airport but not uncomfortable silent.

"It's 4:50pm Bella, you better get in there." Charlie informed me. We were sitting in the car outside the entrance to the check-in counters at the airport.

"Yeah." I sighed getting out. I looked around for a luggage cart and brought it back to the car. Charlie help me put my bags on the cart.

"Thanks for everything dad." I said hugging him.

"Call me when you land in Seattle." He warned me.

"I will." I said before heading through the doors of the airport. I turned around and took one last look at my dad and waved. He had the look of a boy who had lost a puppy.

I headed towards the ticket counter and reached in my carry on to give them my itinerary.

"Alaska B1456 boarding at 7pm?" The ticket lady asked me to make sure.

"Yes." I confirmed. Then she started typing my information into the computer and asked for my bags. I checked in my bags and she handed me my printed ticket. Gate 21C I read.

"Thanks." I said before grabbing my carry on and heading towards my gate. I should have invested in a map. It took my 30 min. to even get close to finding this gate. Finally I gave up and asked someone walking the airport and they pointed me in the right direction. When I reached the gate I took my ipod and laptop out and started distracting myself from the long wait to board the plane. I realized I would need a car when I landed at the air port in Alaska so I went online and went to rent-a-car websites and bought a rental car for the day at the airport.

"Now boarding flight B1456, Now boarding flight B1456." A lady on the intercom informed us. A bolt of excitement shot through me when I realized how close I was to my future. I chuckled and waited my turn to board.


	6. Graduation

My seat on the airplane was next to a window and I was grateful. This flight was going to be about three hours long so I decided to take a nap while I could but waited for take off and the stewardess to hand out the snacks and drinks so I wouldn't be bothered. I turned my ipod on and waited for sleep to take me.

"Now landing in Anchorage, Alaska." The pilot said over the speaker three hours later. I awoke when we landed and was grateful I slept the whole way. All the passengers exited the plane and headed to the luggage corral to collect their luggage. I followed and found a cart to put my bags on. Once I found them I pushed them towards the exit and found a rent-a-car place on the side. I walked over to it.

"Hi, My name is Isabella Swan. I rented a car here online." I informed they guy behind the desk.

"Oh yeah. Here you go, You just have to sign here and here." He said handing me a pen and paper and pointing to the places I needed to sign. I signed and he handed me a key.

"The car is parked right outside here and it's a black Pontiac grand am." He informed me pointing out the doors. "You might want to put a jacket on miss." He chuckled looking at my short sleeves.

"Thanks." I said reaching for my jacket I packed in my carry on.

"Oh do you know where I can find a phone book?" I asked him before he went back into his office.

"Yeah, here." He said reaching under the counter and pulling at one.

"Thanks." I said reaching for it. I looked under the D's for Denali's and found one. I was thankful it was here in anchorage. I copied the address into my phone and left the phonebook on the counter. It was already 10:40pm but that didn't matter because the Denali's don't sleep. I was thankful I got three hours to sleep. As I walked through the doors to go outside a gush of wind blew throwing snow up into my face. I shivered and pushed the cart faster and harder towards the black Pontiac I saw waiting out front. I unlocked and put my luggage in the trunk then pushed the cart into the cart corral and ran to get inside the car. As soon as I was in I turned it on and blasted the heat to thaw out my fingers. After about 5min. of thawing I decided it was time to go ask the favor.


	7. Arriving in Alaska

I drove down the street until I found a mailbox that had the address that I copied in my phone. It was just like the Cullen's driveway, it wound around with trees covered on each side until I came to a beautiful house. It was two stories and a beige color. It also had a wrap around porch. I knew they heard me coming and was probably wondering what a human would be doing out this late at their house. I left my luggage in the car and turned it off. I sat in their contemplating on what exactly I would say to them and how I would ask them. After two deep breaths I opened my door and walked towards the magnificent house and rang the doorbell.

"Hello?" A velvety voice answered opening the door. I felt at ease at the sound.

"Yes. Hello. My name is Isabella Swan." I answered. Then four more vampires were in front of me in a flash. I smiled at the sight.

"Hello bella, Come in." A different voice said. I wasn't sure who was who but I knew the names.

"I'm Tanya, this is Kate, Carmen, Irina, and Eleazar." The voice said who had invited me in. Tanya was beautiful. She had strawberry blonde curly hair and full lips with a body just like Esme's. I walked in and was amazed at the interior design of everything inside, and I thought outside was beautiful. I scoffed to myself. Then they were staring at me, probably for an explanation why I was here this late or even here at all.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I should tell you why I'm here." I started to say.

"That would be nice." The vampire name kate chuckled.

"I would really appreaciate if all of you hear me out before you tell anything to any of the Cullen's. If it's possible I wouldn't want them to know I'm here at all or what my intentions are. You all probably know that they left me in forks and vanished without any explanation to where they were going so I believe I don't owe them any explanation nor would they care if I was here or not." I explained.

"We're listening." Tanya said motioning everyone to sit on the couch in the living room.

"Thank you." I said taking a seat. I then began telling them how my life has been without Edward and his family and answering questions they had about me. I left the favor for the end.

"Now that you know everything there is to know about me, I would like to ask of all of you a huge favor." I asked looking in to each and everyone of their eyes looking for any kind of worry or stress. All I found was understanding and curiosity of what I was going to ask them.

"Will you turn me?" I asked simply looking back at Tanya. Everyone was silent looking into each other's faces.

"Let me get this straight, you want to become one of us but you don't want Edward or any of the Cullen's to know anything about this?" Kate asked in curiosity.

"Well technically yes. In the future though I would like for all of us to go visit them, because you guys visit every year or so and it wouldn't be weird to visit out of no where, and they would know that you guys have created a vampire but just not me and I would be known as Kimberly on phone conversations. See, I would like to surprise them in a way. I think in my situation surprise is better than knowing before hand." I explained further.

"As do I. I believe surprise is better in favor for you." Tanya agreed.

"I sense that you'll have some kind of shield, a type that can be lifted and moved and manipulated by yourself when you're changed because you're blocking me now and the ability of amazing self control. I imagine that you'll be able to basically skip the new born stage and act as if you decades old instead of hours." Eleazar spoke for the first time. His voice rang with curiosity and excitement.

I looked at him in shock then curiosity.

"He has the ability to determine the gifts of people and vampires around him." Carmen who was sitting next to him holding his had explained to me.

I looked away towards Tanya then.

"So will you help me?" I asked her pure hope in my voice.

"Yes, we will help you." Tanya said with a smile.

"When do you want the process to begin?" Kate asked curiously.

"Tonight, the sooner the better, I think." I thought out loud.

"Yes the sooner the better." Tanya agreed.

"Will you guys help me from attacking anyone and living off of what you guys do?" I asked in worry.

"Of course dear." Carmen said reaching of to touch my shoulder.

"Thank you guys so much." I jumped up and hugged Tanya.

"Oh, please lets refrain from touching until you immortal, please. Were not as good as the cullen's are with this way of life yet. We've only been at it for two decades." Tanya explained wiggling out of the hug.

"Oh sorry." I said stepping back.

"Do you have any luggage with you?" Kate asked.

"Yes, I do." I said looking back towards the car.

"We'll get it later. Tanya will explain how everything goes and while your changing from mortal to immortal I'll get your bags so you'll have something to wear." Carmen added.

"Thanks again. So you guys won't tell the Cullen's anything at all just that I'm a newborn and my name is Kimberly?" I asked to verify.

"Yes. We agree that leaving you like that without any explanation from anyone and without protection was wrong of them. We'll help you in any way we can." Tanya said with pure honesty ringing through her voice.

"Are you ready then Bella?" Tanya asked looking me in the eye.

"Yes." I said in pure confidence. She must have seen that I meant it because then we were walking upstairs.

"We knock you out first then pump you full of morphine and then inject you with our venom. We won't bite you because we don't have that much self control yet." Tanya explained while we walked up the stairs at a human pace.

"Okay, How long will I be burning?" I asked a little scared but not scared enough to not go through with this.

"About three days but you wont be able to tell it's been three days you'll think it's only been hours." She comforted me.

"Why do I need the morphine?" I asked curious. Once we reached the top of the stairs we reached a room with a beautiful bed. That was the only thing that was in it. A bed. It took up the whole room.

"I heard Carlisle say before that if we used morphine then maybe the burning won't be so bad." She said while getting something out of the closet. She had a box full of medicine bottles and some syringes but only one seemed to catch my eye. It was stainless steel and the place where the medicine went was big and so was the needle.

"Whats the silver one?" I asked worried again.

"It's my venom." She explained. "You won't feel the needle because you'll be asleep and the morphine will help numb your body." She said reassuring me.

"One of us will always be by your side." She said again.

"Here lay down and we'll get started." She said pointing towards the middle of the bed. I climbed up shaking a little but managed to lay down.

"This one will knock you out, so after I inject it in you count to 10." She said explaining the syringe in her hand. "Are you sure about this bella?" She asked me with the needle pressed next to my skin. "Yes, this is my future." I said before she stuck it in me.

"1…2…3…4…4…4…" That was it. I couldn't count anymore. I couldn't think about what number was next and my eyelids felt so heavy, it was unbearable and they won.

I fell into a sleep that I have never experienced before. I was weightless and couldn't feel anything. That must be the morphine. Pictures of my life started to flash through my head then. They started from when I was born to the moment I laid down on this bed. I lingered on all of my memories with Edward and Alice and everyone else. I was cold at first but then it started to get warm. It felt so good that I welcomed it. It started to get warmer though and I didn't want the heat anymore. I liked the cold better than this. It felt as though I was being burnt alive. I wanted to tell them to stop burning me but I couldn't move my lips and I couldn't see who was doing this to me. Then I realized no body was, it was the venom coursing through my body. I was glad I could scream because if I did then I knew that Tanya and everyone else would regret giving me my wishes. I lay very still but it wasn't like I had a choice. The burning stayed for hours upon hours. I was glad when it moved from my arms to my legs and I could feel my arms but couldn't move them. After more hours came and went the fire started moving from my legs to my chest. I felt my back arch up then slam back down on the bed. Then my heart started racing faster than it had gone in my whole life. This was the most painful out of the burning of the rest of my body. More hours came and my heart still accelerated fast. All of the sudden my heart stopped and the burning was gone. I could feel everything, my toes, legs, arm, chest, everything. Then I felt pressure squeeze my hand.


	8. Asking a Favor

"Bella?" I heard kate call. She must have been the one holding my hand so I squeezed it to let her know I heard her.

"Oww. Bella you're hurting me." She complained. Did I seriously hurt her? Oh, yeah, Alice did say that newborns were the strongest vampires because they had human blood still in the body tissue.

"She didn't even jolt." Kate said more in a curious voice and somewhat annoyed.

"I told you. She has this shield around her that she can manipulate around her and it seems she doesn't know about it." Eleazar informed Kate. I decided it was time to open my eyes.

When I did everything was clearer. I could see everything. The dust particles in the air. I also could hear the snow falling unto the soft moist ground.

"Bella, I know this is confusing but the transformation is over." Tanya announced.

"Really, Im just like you guys now?" I asked in excitement sitting up from the bed and looking straight into their eyes.

"Uhm… Yes it is Bella. How do you feel?" Tanya asked worried.

Why was she worried I thought.

"I feel okay, stronger in a way but there's still this burning in my throat, it means im thirsty right? And why are you worried?" I asked staring at Tanya.

"Not worried." She laughed. "Just amazed. You shouldn't have so much control and be able to discuss how you feel and describe the burn in you throat like you just did without giving into your senses." She informed me.

"Oh. Well I think I'm like this because I chose this life and knew what to expect." I said trying to explain my behavior to Tanya.

"Maybe." She agreed. "Would you like to go hunting with me?" She asked reaching for my hand.

"Yes, let's go have some penguins." I joked to her hopping off the bed. She chuckled and jumped out the window. I followed not being afraid because if I hit anything, it would break. When we were outside I noticed it was still dark which must mean its probably about midnight three days later than when I got here.

She showed me how to hunt and how to give into my senses and I learned pretty quickly I thought. Before we went back to Tanya's house, I had drunk two polar bears and three penguins. I felt pretty sloshy inside.

"Are you done for tonight?" Tanya asked me while pushing her polar bear carcass to the side.

"Yes, I think so." I replied.

We followed our scents back to the house.

"Your clothes are in the room upstairs if you want to change and the bathroom is two doors down." Carmen informed me when I had returned.

"Thanks." I simply replied. "And thanks again everyone for doing this for me." I said to them again for the fourth time tonight.

"It's not a problem. Immortality seems to suit you well Bella." Kate commented me while flipping through the channels on the TV.

"Thanks kate." I said before heading up the stairs to shower. I went through the regular motions of getting ready out of habit. I picked out a pair of dark blue jeans and light purple plush-type turtle neck and headed for the shower. I turned the water on and got in. I really couldn't tell the temperature of the water because it felt the same whether or not the knob was on hot or cold. I chuckled. I could go outside in a bikini in this weather and never get cold. I chuckled again at this revelation of mine. When I was done showering I got out and caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror for the first time since my change and gasped. The person in the mirror was beautiful, as beautiful as Esme or Alice and Tanya, Kate, and Carmen. But they eyes. They were bloodshot red and that horrified me. I looked away and began dressing and brushing my hair. Brushing my teeth felt weird against my new teeth. I walked back downstairs to join Tanya and everyone else.

"When will the red go away in my eyes?" I asked to anyone who was listening.

"After about two months." Carmen acknowledged me.

"That's not so bad." I chuckled.

During the next months I stayed with the Denali's and they taught me how to hunt more and control myself even better than I have been. They also told me everything about the Volturi in Italy. Kate also taught me how to manipulate my shield so I could protect others around me from abilities like hers and Edward's and other abilities that dealt with the mind. She also taught me how to move the shield away from me so that I was unprotected. She taught me this because when we were to go to visit the Cullen's I could us my gist to let Edward read only what I wanted him to read and he wouldn't notice. She said that would come in handy to seeing them and they wouldn't get suspicious of anything or anyone. Also then it would be a huge surprise because Edward would be able to read my mind and in my human form he wasn't able to so he wouldn't think about me at all. Months went by and my eyes were just like Tanya's and Kate's and I could control myself enough to go and be able to walk around in town with humans. They also taught me how to act human and not to sit or stand still for too long of periods of time. Months later Tanya decided that it was time to visit the Cullen's and surprise them.

"I think it's time. I think Bella is ready." Tanya said to us while we were sitting around taking turns playing video games and board games.

"Really?" I asked excitedly. This meant I would see Edward and his family. I was overjoyed.

"Yes Bella." Tanya confirmed and then reached for the phone. I was glad that I could hear everything now and could listen to her conversation on the phone. She was calling Carlisle and I smiled.

After the second ring some answered.

"_Hello." _I heard someone ask on the other line and realized it was Edward's voice but now how I imagined it. His was velvety and soft, this voice was rough and jagged. I almost jumped for the phone but refrained and sticked to the plan.

"Hello Edward, Is Carlisle there and doesn't Alice already know what I'm calling for?" Tanya asked curious.

"_Alice hasn't been getting her visions lately. She gets them of only us now."_ Edward asked in the same detached voice. It was almost unbearable hearing him like this.

"Oh, that explains it." She said thinking of why alice hadn't called her yet and chewed her out about changing me I assumed as did I.

"_Explains what?" _He asked barely caring.

"Why alice doesn't know why I'm calling." Tanya said saving herself.

"_Oh… Hello?" _I heard Edward leave from the phone and hand it to Carlisle.

"Hello Carlisle. I think it's time for us to visit." She said happily.

"_It sure is, isn't_" He said in a voice that had more life in it that Edward had. I felt a little better.

"Yep. We'll be there tonight." She informed him.

"_We'll be waiting." _He said.

"Oh Carlisle, I better inform you of something before we come." She started.

"_Yes?" _He asked more curiously.

"We'll have another vampire with us, a newborn actually. She's about 6 months old now and she can control herself pretty well and she has two amazing abilities, one being self control itself." She explained.

"_Really? How did you come about her?" _ He asked more interested.

"We didn't really come about her, she really came to us." She said slyly.

"_Yes, I know how that can be. What's her name?" _He asked nicely.

"Her name is Kimberly." She responded sticking to the plan. I giggled softly.

"_Maybe Edward will connect with her and begin to live again." _I heard him hope but then I heard a low growl in the back ground. "_Edward, you need to find a distraction or you'll keep thinking about her. I have the hospital, what do you have besides your piano? Everything reminds you of Bella." _I heard him say. I gasped at my name. I felt horrible but that's exactly how I felt. Lifeless and everything reminded me of him. I sighed. The only thing that kept me from ripping the phone from Tanya's hands was that I would be able to see him tonight.

"We'll see you tonight Carlisle." She said before hanging up the phone.

"Well." Was all she could say after that phone call.

"Sounds like you and Edward have been lost without each other. He loves you as much as you love him and maybe more." She said to me looking me in the eyes with sincere ness. I half smiled.


	9. Phone call

"So what's the plan Bella?" Carmen asked me coming to sit by Tanya and I.

"I was thinking, since Edward can read our minds, that everyone can't think about how I came across you guys and asked you to change me just think about the future and them. And I'll let my shield down and think about the same thing. Just be careful not to think about what I look like or anything about me. Just that I'm a newborn and my name is Kimberly." I announced.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Eleazar agreed.

"Yes, we won't think about you as being Bella or how you look." Kate agreed.

"Do you want to go in first or last?" Tanya asked me.

"Last." I said trying to plan what was next after that.

"Okay, so Carmen, Eleazar, and I will go inside while you and Kate grab our bags and bring them in." Tanya said coming up with a plan. Kate groaned at the idea of carrying luggage.

"Great." I smiled.

"We'll leave in 20 min. So everyone change and get your clothes packed. We usually only stay for two days, but you Bella will probably be staying with them forever, so pack everything you have." She chuckled.

"Thanks." I chided back. I went upstairs and packed everything I had back into the suitcases I had brought. I did this at vampire speed and was done in less than 5 min. I decided to take and shower and change. I chose tight fitting artfully faded blue jeans and a light blue long sleeve shirt with a plunged V-line. I also decided to finally wear a matching underwear and bra set from victorias secret. It was black and lacy. My underwear was the short boy shorts type with frilly lacy on the bottom. After I was dressed I brushed my hair and decided to leave it down. When I was done getting ready I grabbed my bags and headed downstairs.

"Which car are we taking to the airport?" I asked Tanya.

"Were not going to an airport. There here in Alaska." She informed.

I gasped out loud at this new information.

"What?" I gasped.

"There on the way northeastern side of Alaska at the tip near the ocean." She tried to calm me.

"Oh. I didn't know. They never told me anything." I tried explaining my behavior.

"I know. We'll take my car." She informed. I walked outside and stuffed my bags in the back of her black escalade. It was big enough to take all of us. After everyone was packed we began our journey to surprise the Cullen's with my arrival. Hopefully Edward wouldn't be too mad when he found out I was a vampire. I knew he would be happy to see me but he hated that fact that I would be giving up my soul for him. He would just have to deal with my choice. I chuckled.

Everyone took turns driving Tanya's escalade on the way. I got to drive and I finally realized why everyone liked to drive extremely fast. It was so much fun. After hours of driving we finally made it to a small town named ………… that was located in the northeastern part of Alaska.

"This is the town." Tanya informed me. Kate was driving at the time and took the exit.

If I had a heart that could pulse, it would probably be going at least a hundred miles an hour. I was so close to him now.

"The plan is still in action." Carmen asked to make sure.

"Yes." I agreed smiling and moving to the edge of my seat. Kate began driving deeper in town and closer to the water. I noticed that the stores began fading and there were more trees along the roads.

"The drive is up here on the left." Tanya informed Kate.

"Bella, You should take down your shield now." Kate commented.

"Yeah." I agreed and pulled back my shield so my mind was open. From then on I only thought about the Denali's teaching me to hunt. I stayed clear of anything that would give my true identity away.

Kate then took a left turn onto a dirt road that reminded me of the Cullen's house in Forks. I took a sharp intake of breath when we reached a colossal white house. It looked like it should be in a museum. The house was large and looked to be three stories tall and was really open, just like their house in forks.

"Are you ready Kimberly." Tanya asked me initiating our plan and I nodded. I knew if I spoke that would probably give me away to. Kate parked the car next to a black Mercedes that I knew was Carlisle's. We were so close to the house now, I could hear them talking and whispering.

"_Did you get all of the rooms ready Edward?" _ Esme asked inside.

"_Yes." _Edward said in an annoyed voice. She must of asked him more than once.

"_You say they have a newborn with them?" _Emmet asked curious.

"_Yes and they say she has two amazing abilities, one being self control itself. Im anxious to meet her." _Carlisle said. He was always striving for new information about vampires.

"_I wonder what her other ability is." _Alice said interested.

"_What's she thinking Edward?" _Esme asked.

I heard someone walking and someone shift their wait on a chair then. All I made sure Edward could read was how Tanya had taught me to hunt.

"_Just how she learned how to hunt." _He informed them.

"_Can you see if she's pretty?" _Rosalie asked worried.

"_I can't see her face in anyone's mind."_ Edward said again annoyed.

"_Don't worry babe, no one can match you." _Emmet assured her.

"We'll meet you two inside." Tanya said to Kate and me. I watched from behind the car as Tanya, Carmen, and Eleazar walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"_Welcome Tanya." _Carlisle greeted them with Esme. I caught a glimpse of Alice and Jasper sitting at the bottom of the stairs, Rosalie and Emmet were sitting together on an armchair of a couch and Edward was leaning against the staircase next to alice and Jasper. Edward looked so bored and alone. Alice's eyes were meaning less. I've never seen her eyes so empty before. Jasper looked as if he had committed a crime and Emmet looked like he's watching a movie for the one hundredth time. Esme looks as if she's lost in the woods and then Carlisle seems to be trying to put on a warm smile but theres something more behind it. I just cant put my finger on it.

"_Come on in. Where's Kate and …Kimberly?" _Carlisle asked making sure he got my fake name right.

"_Their outside grabbing some of our bags. They'll be in, in just a few minutes._" Tanya informed while walking in with Carmen following. Once inside Elazar shut the door behind him.

"Come on Kimberly." Kate said to me while grabbing a bag from the back of the car and walking towards the door. I grabbed a bag and followed.

"_So how did Kimberly come across you guys?" _Carlisle asked.

"_She can probably tell you more than I can." _Tanya said to Carlisle.

Kate then opened the door and I made sure to keep my face down and behind Kate until the door closed behind me. I pulled back my shield then and sat down the bags I was carrying as did Kate. I stood up straight and then Kate moved to the side so all of the Cullen's could look me straight in the eye. I looked into each and every one of their eyes and all there was, was shock. Complete and udder shock. I felt the room grow silent and I realized no one was breathing.

"Bella?" Alice asked standing up from her seat on the steps. "Is that you?" She asked gasping and walking closer and faster to me.

"Yes, Alice." I responded, and in a blur I felt her sprint towards me and hug me ever so tightly. I chuckled and hugged her back not wanting to let her go.

"Bella, I've missed you so much. I'm so sorry I didn't say goodbye to you or anything. Bella I can't believe you're actually here." She screamed in excitement. If I could cry, I would of but not out of sadness out of happiness. She let go of me then and stepped back from me.

"Look at you bella! You're so beautiful." She gleamed at me.

"Bella." Emmet chuckled. "I can't believe you're actually one of us now." He laughed walking towards me and picking me up and swinging me around in a hug. "I have to say, I've missed you." He admitted. He sat me back down. Alice took my hand and held it for the contact. I squeezed her hand to let her know that I wanted the same. I noticed that Jasper smiled at me but stayed where he was.

"Bella sweetie." Esme cooed walking fairly faster for a human towards me. She hugged me just like Alice had but even tighter.

"Esme, I've missed you so much." I whispered to her while Carlisle came to join in our hugging. Esme went to stand behind me then and left her hand on my shoulder while Carlisle had his turn of hugging me.

"You'll have to tell me everything of your transformation one day." Carlisle whispered to me while hugging me and stepping away to stand beside me. I looked up and saw Rosalie glaring at me but that wasn't anything new, she always glared at me. I looked over to Edward now and he was standing completely still and straight staring at me intently. All I wanted to do know was just kiss him and have him hold me and tell me he loved me.

"Edward." I gasped. In that second he was standing in front of me never looking away from my eyes. Alice had let go of me by this time and everyone who was standing near me had moved away to give Edward and I some room.

"Edward, I-" I began but was interrupted by his lips touching mine. He never kissed me before like this even when we thought it was our last. His lips were soft on mine even though he was crushing his to mine and mine to his. My arms instinctively reached up behind his neck and my hands grabbed at his hair pulling him closer to me. His hands reach behind me shoulder blades and slowly moved them down my back to my waist and pulled me even closer. I never thought I could possibly get any closer to him than I was now. Our lips moved in synchronization now and I craved more. I let my tongue trace his lips waiting for entrance and he parted his and our tongues massaged each others now and he let out a soft moan.

"Uhm. Can you guys go in your room so we don't have to watch, it's bad enough we have to hear each other. We would prefer not to watch it take place if you mind." Emmet complained.

"Edward, I love you." I whispered on his lips.

"I love you Bella." He whispered back.

I moved my head to the crook of his neck then and breathed in the scent of him that I missed so much and he laid his head against my cheek.

"This is a huge surprise." Carlisle chuckled looking towards Tanya.

"Yes, we were surprised to when this human girl came to our door, bags and all, in the middle of the night." Tanya laughed back.

"Fearless Bella as always." Emmet teased mock punching Edward.

"I'm curious Bella, What's your other ability, other than amazing self control?" Alice asked intrigued and walking to stand in front of me.

"It's a shield. I can shield from any other ability that harms me that deals with the mind." I said pointing to my head for theatrics. She giggled.

"But I heard you outside?" Edward looked down at me confused.

"Yes, I can manipulate my shield to shield more than myself from mind attacks and then I can move it away from me to allow it. When you read my mind I can control what I want you to read." I explained to him.

"Wow, I've never heard of a shield anything like that before." Edward said in a proud voice.

"She's very talented and very fun to be around." Kate said smiling at me. "It'll be sad around our house for awhile without her." Kate informed. Edward hugged me tighter and chuckled. Everyone stared at him at the sound and smiled bigger as did I.

"Who said she was staying?" Rose complained.

"She can do whatever she wants. She can stay with us or leave." Carlisle informed me and Rose.

"Thank you and I would love stay here with you guys." I said nestling back into Edward. I could stay here in his arms forever and I smiled bigger knowing that I could.

After awhile we all moved to the couch and chairs in the living room and sat down. I stayed right beside Edward with his arms wrapped tightly around me and I sat with my arms wrapped around him. Tanya began telling everyone how I came to their house and asked for the transformation and why I wanted it. I felt Edward grimace a couple of times when Tanya mentioned that Laurent had almost attacked me before the wolves got him and how Victoria was still hunting me. I was really surprised that Edward hadn't yelled at me for going to the Denali's and asking for the transformation but I knew it had to be coming.

"Amazing, she really is a danger magnet. Without her, our lives or existence will be really boring. Glad you're back and now you're more durable." Emmet teased and Edward growled a soft growl.

"Relax bro, now you two can really take it past first base." Emmet chuckled. If I could blush, I would of.

"Shut the hell up Emmet." Edward growled.

"If you'll excuse us, were going to go hunting." Tanya, Kate, Carmen, and Eleazar excused themselves.

"Do you mind if we join?" Alice, Esme, and Carlisle asked them.

"Sure can all go." Tanya agreed.

"Come on Jasper." Alice said pulling jasper away from the steps.

"What's wrong with jasper?" I whispered to Edward while standing up.

"He blames himself for everything. He thinks if he hadn't lost control and almost attacked you then we wouldn't of left and you wouldn't of went to the Denali's to ask the to change you and instead of all of us going hunting, he thinks we would still be in forks and he human and just hanging out. He feels terrible about everything." He explained wrapping his arm around my waist and following everyone else.

"He shouldn't feel that way. I don't blame him for anything." I said making a promise to talk to Jasper and try to make him feel better about this situation.

"Who do you blame?" I heard Edward whisper in a cautious and slow voice.

"Nobody." I whispered back. "Why did you tell me you didn't want me, Edward?" I asked curiously and he shuddered.


	10. Explaining

"I did it because I knew you wouldn't let me go and I knew if I stayed in your life to much longer, it would just cause you even more pain. When I told you it, I saw in your eyes that you actually did believe that I really didn't want you. I did it to protect you. I felt so bad. I haven't been the same since." He explained.

"I did believe you. I believed everything you said to me." He grimaced. "When I found my presents that you hid in my floorboards I started wondering if you had lied to me about not wanting me because why would you leave my things instead of actually taking them with you. That gave me hope that you actually did love me." I said looking deep into his eyes.

"I couldn't take them away from you. I owed you that much I thought." He said touching my cheek bone. "Now explain to me Bella. Why did you go to the Denali's?" I knew he was going to get mad about it. I just wish I could prolong this reunion. I sighed.

"You're my life Edward and my future. I had to find someway to get you back into my life. That was the only way I thought was possible. I figured if I was more durable you wouldn't have the need to protect me like you tried to do all the time." I answered.

"Baby, I'll always protect you whether or not you're more durable, I just probably won't worry as much." He said honestly. I kissed him on the lips again but not as passionate as I had in the house.

"Let's go hunt." He said taking my hand and running after our family.

We caught up with everyone else very quickly and began hunting. I got the whiff of a polar bear due east and raced after it. Edward followed me and watched me hunt.

"I've got say this is a bit weird, I mean watching you wrestle bears." He chuckled.

"Everyone has to quench their thirst." I teased. I drank another polar bear and decided I was done.

"Are you ready to go back to the house?" Edward asked me after finishing up a moose.

"Yes, is everyone else still hunting?" I asked wondering if we'd get this house to ourselves.

"No." I sighed softly. "Alice, Jasper, Esme, and Emmet are back at the house. The others are still hunting." He informed further.

"Oh." I looked at Edward now, I mean really looked at him and Gah! He was so beautiful. I walked closer to him now.

"You're so beautiful." He said staring at him like a peasant would stare at a god. He laughed loud and looked at me the same way.

"Bella, have you looked in the mirror lately?" He said raising an eyebrow at me. "With you here beside me, I think I would be labeled cute and you beautiful." He said pulling my chin up so our lips touched. I waited for my heart to beat erratically but chuckled when I realized it wouldn't give me away. I pressed my body closer reached my hands up his shirt to trace the planes of his abs with my finger tips. He shuddered under my touch with pleasure.

"You have no idea how good that feels." He whispered in my ear pulling me closer by the waist. I then moved from his abs to his chest and in the process, took his shirt off and he moaned. I marveled at the sight of seeing him shirtless. I've seen edward shirtless before, but now that I could see every detail, it made it an all new experience. Felt edward move to kiss my jaw line to my chin and stopped at my neck. I moved my hands to grasp his hair and pull him closer to me.

"Edward." I moaned.

He then left my neck and moved to my chest. I was wearing a V-neck shirt and he slowly kissed his way down to the middle of my breasts leaving kisses on each side of my breasts. When he was done assaulting my chest, he looked back into my eyes. His eyes were black, full of lust as I imagine mine were to.

"I love you Edward, I want to spend forever with you." I told him.

"As do I." He confirmed. "You're so beautiful." He whispered before attacking my lips now. I loved kissing edward this way. He didn't have to worry about losing control and killing me. All he had to think about was just kissing me. I let my tongue trace the bottom of his lips again and moaned but he growled and pulled away.

"What's wrong edward?" I asked worried.

"It's Emmet. He's come to check on us." He growled.

"What?" I said annoyed now.

"There you two are." Emmet called coming into view.

"Emmet." Edward growled in warning.

"I just come to make sure you two were fornicating here in the woods. Bella there might get leaves stuck in you know where, just looking out for my little sister." Emmet explained.

"Emmet." I growled now.

"Alice wants us, that's the real reason he's here." Edward explained reading Emmet's mind.

"Edward, I can speak for myself and that mind reading business is really starting to get annoying. Your really lucky Bella that you just have to deal with him in your pants and not your head to." Emmet teased.

"Go away Emmet." Edward growled.

"No way, Im not leaving you two rabbits alone. Come on, Alice wants you right now. She had one of her visions and she says it's not about us this time but she won't say who, just that everyone has to be there when she explains it." Emmet said looking anxious as to what Alice had seen.

"Come on Edward. Lets go see what alice saw." I said anxiously and pulling his hand.

"Fine." He gave in with a huff. I giggled. He was being such a child right now.

"Yes, listen to your girlfriend, edward." Emmet teased laughing.

"Where's you wife emmet? She was the one who told you to come get us, wasn't she?" Edward griped back.

"So." Emmet was silent for the rest of the run back to the house. When we got to the house, I felt Edward tense beside me and growl deep in his chest. I assumed he already knew what Alice had saw. We entered the living room and everyone was waiting patiently for everyone to arrive and for Alice to tell us what she saw. Once Edward and I entered, we waited for Carmen and Eleazar to join, once they did, Alice began.

"Victoria is still in forks searching for Bella and she was following trails that lead to the airport and know she knows shes in Alaska, just not where. She doesn't know that Bella isn't human anymore and it won't take her long to find her here. She's created two newborns as her 'guard'.


End file.
